Delito
by Adryleira
Summary: ¿Es delito enamorarte de un criminal? es más ¿Es delito enamorarte de alguien en una sociedad de apariencias y amores arreglados? Sesshome, InuKikyou *HIATUS*


México, 1785, Puerto de Veracruz

- ¡Madre!…-

- ¡Sesshomaru corre¡Deprisa! – contestó la mujer que seguía jalando a su hijo. Al parecer los perseguían, y nadie por ahí sabía porqué; lo único que sabían era que tenían que apartarse sino querían que los soldados los hirieran. La mujer y el pequeño corrieron hasta que perdieron de vista a aquellos hombres, y cuando así fue, pararon para darse un respiro, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban frente a una gran mansión y que una pequeña niña los observaba.

La mujer le sonrió y la pequeña le devolvió la sonrisa. Oyeron las voces de los soldados que se acercaban y la niña les indicó con la mano qué camino debían seguir. Agradecieron con un gesto a la pequeña y huyeron de nuevo. 2 guardias llegaron al lugar y vieron a la niña ahí parada.

- Niña ¿No viste a una mujer y un chico pasar por aquí? – ella negó con la cabeza

- ¡No me mientas mocosa¡Dime donde están! – la niña empezó a llorar de miedo

- ¡Espera! Ella es la hija del Conde de Higurashi, si se entera de que la lastimamos nos meteremos en graves problemas, será mejor que sigamos buscando

- De acuerdo, vamos – y corrieron en la misma dirección en la que antes se habían ido Sesshomaru y su madre hasta que llegaron al muelle y vieron que la mujer ya subía al niño a un bote

- ¡Detente Illyara¡Será mejor que te entregues y entregues a tu hijo también!

- ¡Nunca¡No pienso entregar a Sesshomaru a la muerte!

- ¡Entonces tendremos que matarlos nosotros mismos! – y le dispararon en el corazón a la mujer justo ante los ojos de su hijo, quien se quedo impactado

- ¡¡¡¡MADRE!!!! – gritó como nunca mientras el bote empezó a zarpar

- Se-Sessho…- No alcanzó a terminar la palabra, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó en manos de uno de los soldados

- ¡¡¡MADRE, MADRE!!! – Gritaba el desesperado niño mientras el bote se perdía en la niebla, luego se oyó otro disparo…

En otro lugar…

- ¿Está hecho? – preguntó una joven mujer sentada en una gran silla, detrás de un escritorio y con un niño en brazos

- Sí señora, el cuerpo de la mujer lo enterramos en una fosa, en el caso del niño le disparamos cuando ya iba en el bote, seguramente cayó al mar

- Bien, ya pueden retirarse, y ya saben lo que van a decir –

- Como usted ordene, con su permiso –

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó el pequeño, abriendo sus ojitos

- Tranquilo amor…ya no tendrás de qué preocuparte -

_14 años después…_

- ¿Kagome¿Kagome dónde estás?

- La niña está en su habitación, señora – contestó una criada

- Entonces ve y búscala, necesito hablar con ella – ordenó la mujer

- Sí señora –

La criada se encaminó hacia las habitaciones de la chica a la que buscaba, atravesando cada uno de los pasillos de aquella gran mansión hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, subió y abrió la segunda puerta a la derecha, y ahí la vio, en su balcón mirando hacia el cielo.

Kagome Higurashi

19 años, alta, cabello negro, suelto, y ojos avellana, ataviada con un vestido color crema, de la época y con guantes en sus manos; realmente una mujer bellísima, no sólo en su físico, sino también en su forma de ser. Era alegre, educada y delicada, valiente, siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ella misma, valiéndole sorbete lo que la gente pensara de ella; bueno, aunque también tenía sus defectos, y es que cuando alguien la hacía enojar era mejor dejar las cosas así, porque saldría lastimado o lastimada; tenía un genio de los mil demonios. En pocas palabras, era una mujer, pero también una guerrera, y pocas mujeres eran así en aquel entonces.

- Niña, niña – habló, capturando su atención

- ¿Si nana?

- Su madre la espera abajo, quiere hablar con usted –

- Claro, enseguida bajo –

* * *

¿Deseaba verme madre? – preguntó sentándose en el sofá

- Sí, quería hablar contigo de algo importante –

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó curiosa, sin ni siquiera imaginar que esa respuesta cambiaría su vida.

- Verás…- la madre toma un pequeño trago de té, luego continúa – el Conde y yo hemos estado hablando y llegamos a la conclusión de que ya tienes 19 años, es hora de que sientes cabeza y cumplas con lo que se espera de ti como una señorita de sociedad.

- No entiendo a qué se refiere, madre –

- Es hora de que te cases – soltó secamente y esa última frase detuvo el mundo de la chica por un minuto.

- ¿Casarme? Yo aún no quiero casarme

- No te estamos dando a elegir. ¡Por Dios Kagome!, todas tus amigas están casadas, tu hermana estuvo ya casada, tú te estás quedando atrás y te estás llevando a la familia entre las patas

- Un momento, un momento ¿Cómo que Kikyou estuvo casada¿No se supone que…? – preguntó alarmada

- Ayer recibí una carta desde Monterrey, El Marqués de León murió hace 3 meses, en España.

- ¿Cómo está ella? –

- Inconsolable, sabes que es una de las pocas afortunadas que se casaron por amor y que su marido les corresponde; de hecho, en su carta me dice que el marqués ordenó a los soldados que le dijeran que la amaba con todo su ser y que fuera feliz, fue algo traumante. Le he sugerido que se venga unos días y lo hará, después de todo, tiene que estar presente en tu fiesta de compromiso.

- ¿Mi fiesta de compromiso¡¿Acaso esta usted loca?!

- No me levantes la voz – habló con tono fuerte y firme, así que Kagome guardó silencio – Debido a tu negativa a obedecer, te elegimos marido, vendrá a conocerte dentro de dos semanas. Punto final –

- Pero madre…-

- Dije punto final. Y ni se te ocurra revelarte así ante tu padre, porque bien sabes que conseguirás nada – la señora se quedó observando cómo su hija corría desconsolada a su habitación mientras tomaba más té; no sabía porqué se había escandalizado tanto, toda la nobleza se casaba por arreglo, sólo los pobres creían en esa tontería del amor.

La pobre muchacha llegó a su habitación y se tiró en su cama, llorando sin parar. No entendía porqué la obligaban a hacer esto; ella quería enamorarse tal y como lo había hecho su hermana, sentir la pasión correr por sus venas, no casarse con alguien a quien no conocía. Sólo había una persona que la podía aconsejar en estos momentos, así que se levantó y se limpió la cara, cogió su sombrilla y bajó de su habitación corriendo.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó la madre que apenas salía de la sala

- ¡Que le importa! – gritó la chica, cerrando de golpe la puerta de la mansión

- ¡No me grites así¡Kagome regresa! – pero ya no había nadie

Alejada ya de su casa, caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar a una casa parecida a la suya, sólo que un poco más chica y completamente amurallada, entonces tocó la puerta y al instante una señora le abrió

- ¡Señorita Kagome, que alegría verla!

- Necesito hablar con Sango – contestó ignorando el saludo – es urgente

- Si claro – contestó la señora desconcertada, definitivamente no estaba de buen humor. Al poco rato, una mujer de largos cabellos castaños y ojos de mismo color apareció, vestida de color amarillo claro, muy hermosa también; Sango Houshi era su nombre, esposa del general Miroku Houshi

- ¡Kagome¡Hola! – le dio dos besos en la mejilla - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿Podemos caminar?

- Claro, deja voy por mi sombrilla –

* * *

- ¿Cómo has estado? –

- Bien, gracias. Miroku está en España por órdenes de la corona. No regresa hasta dentro de dos semanas – puntualizó la chica mientras caminaban por la ciudad.

- ¿No has tenido problemas con él?

- Si – Sango bajó la cabeza en señal de tristeza – lo caché hace dos noches con una prostituta en una taberna – las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Ese era uno de los mayores defectos de su marido, era muy mujeriego y a ella le dolía. Se había casado con él hacia ya dos años, cuando tenía 19, ahora cuenta con 21. Había sido un matrimonio arreglado, y con el tiempo aprendió a quererlo e incluso, amarlo.

- Pero Sango…-

- Dice que me quiere – interrumpió - que soy la mujer de su vida, pero que la carne es débil y yo ya no lo soporto. Me duele y mucho –

- ¿Y por qué no te divorcias? No es sano para ti sufrir así –

- De ninguna manera. Me casé para toda la vida; además, eso no es cristiano. Pero ya no hablemos más de mí, dime ¿Para qué me buscaste?

- Sango, me voy a casar…- soltó finalmente

- ¿De verdad¡Amiga felicidades! –

- No, no me abraces ni me felicites – protestó quitándosela de encima – Me van a casar, no es algo que yo quiera.

- Vaya, lo lamento tanto por ti; siempre quisiste casarte por amor y mira lo que te está pasando – suspiro - ¿Cuándo es la boda?

- Mi prometido vendrá a conocerme dentro de dos semanas, así que supongo que será en un mes –

- ¿Y sabes de quién se trata?

- No. No le di tiempo a mi madre de decirme nada, salí corriendo hacia mi habitación. También tengo que comunicarte que mi hermana enviudó

- ¿Cómo¿Qué pasó¿Cómo está ella?

- No lo sé; en su carta sólo decía eso, y que su marido antes de morir ordenó que le dijeran lo mucho que la amaba y que fuera feliz –

- Ah, que romántico –

- Una muerte no tiene nada de romántico, amiga –

- ¡No me refiero a eso! Me refiero a que hasta en sus últimos momentos pensó en ella –

- Ah eso – suspiro – Kikyou vendrá en unos días, para despejarse y…estar en mi fiesta de compromiso – dijo casi como un lamento

- ¡Vamos Kag! No te desanimes, a lo mejor es buen mozo –

- Y a lo mejor es un viejo rico asqueroso – continuó – Conociendo a mi madre, no lo dudo. Con tal de sacar dinero, me casaría con cualquiera…-

Por la noche, luego de despedirse de Sango, Kagome llegó a su casa, de manera callada, evitando al máximo que sus padres se dieran cuenta; pero no contaba con que su madre la esperaba con una bofetada

- Para que aprendas a respetarme –

- Aprenderé a respetarla cuando me deje tomar mis propias decisiones –

- Escucha – la tomó por los hombros – enfríate y piensa. Los años están pasando rápido, nos hacemos viejas y desgraciadamente para ti hay un varón en esta casa y el es que heredará todo, nos quedaremos en la calle en cuanto tu padre muera y eso no tardará mucho. ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando eso ocurra eh¿Trabajar de costurera?

- Pues no me importaría. Prefiero eso a casarme sin amor –

- ¡Te casarás así sea lo último que hagas en esta vida! – gritó la madre mientras observaba cómo Kagome avanzaba hacia su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

* * *

Han transcurrido ya las dos semanas y una gran reunión se daba en la mansión Higurashi, gente de la más alta sociedad de la Nueva España estaba reunida ahí para celebrar el compromiso de la hija mayor de Makoto y Sonomi Higurashi, incluso un representante de la casa real estaba ahí; todos expectantes y ansiosos de que apareciera la bella y futura novia. Enmudecieron al verla por fin hacer su aparición. Llevaba esta vez un vestido color aguamarina, con área blanca, adornada con bordados de color azul en la parte central del pecho y con guantes del mismo blanco en sus manos. Su cabello recogido sólo con una media cola atada con un moño del mismo color del vestido, aretes y collar de perlas. Realmente se veía muy hermosa. Su padre estaba al pie de las escaleras, esperándola.

- Querida luces hermosa esta noche –

- Gracias padre –

- Lamento que las cosas no hayan ocurrido como tú hubieras querido, pero así debe ser –

- Lo sé ¿Dónde está mi prometido? – preguntó sin voltear a ver a su progenitor

- Ven, te llevaré a conocerlo – Ambos se encaminaron hasta el final de la sala, y Kagome se quedó paralizada cuando su padre señaló a un hombre joven, de largos cabellos plateados y mirada de oro puro.

- Usted debe ser la señorita Higurashi – habló, volviendo a la realidad a la joven

- Sí ¿Y usted es?

- Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho. Es un placer – contestó, besándole la mano.


End file.
